The Hasbro Aligned Timeline
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Inspired by the Binder of Revelation and the Covenant of Primus, this story bible recaps and brings forth the various events and backstories across the many recent Hasbro shows and properties, how they may connect, intertwine and cross together. Nearly all characters, locations, storylines, etc, are owned and created by Hasbro.
1. Before the beginning

**_The Hasbro Aligned Timeline_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on _Transformers: War for Cybertron_, _Fall of Cybertron_, _Prime_, _Rescue Bots_, _Robots in Disguise_ (2015), _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, _G.I. Joe: Renegades_, _Kaijudo_, and _Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do_, owned and created by Hasbro Studios

* * *

_Before the beginning..._

_A single omnipotent entity of unknown origin travelled across the newborn galaxy, discovering the earliest signs of life along the way. With no other creatures equal to its power, the being began to converse with itself, and in time two unique personas took shape and form. The first was Primus, a reassuring presence that accepted the universe as so; the second was Unicron, who discovered and seeked to correct the perceived flaws in the order of the universe. The two personas grew increasingly divergent from one another, and begin to argue. In time, the being split physically, creating two separate bodies for each half of its warring psyche. Unicron grew increasingly rapacious and destructive, while Primus grew increasingly withdrawn. Eventually, Primus took up arms to stop Unicron from devouring the galaxy. This struggle lasted for eons, with neither side able to gain an advantage over the other._

_To try and turn the tide, Primus created the Thirteen, the first Transformers in all existence, each given a unique role, nature, and artefact of power to aid the struggle. In order of their creation, they were Prima, Vector Prime, Alpha Trion, Solus Prime, Micronus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Quintus Prime, Liege Maximo, Megatronus Prime, and the Thirteenth Prime._

_The newly created Primes began training and strategy for the inevitable conflict. Solus Prime, the artificer of the Thirteen, crafted many weapons and icons of power for them to use. At the urging of Megatronus, she forged a great weapon to fight Unicron, although Solus herself was worried that this power could corrupt them. The Thirteen voted seven to six to keep the Requiem Blaster and not destroy it. Ultimately, the Primes defeated Unicron, and the Chaos Bringer's inert form drifted off into space, where he would remain in a comatose state for the many millennia to come. His fossilised blood, spilled in this conflict, became known as Dark Energon. Following the defeat of Unicron, Primus became one with the Core of Cybertron, where he gave life to future Transformers through the AllSpark, within the Well of All Sparks. Although the Primes stood triumphant, Unicron's influences had tainted all of them with a touch of darkness._

_During this brief age of peace, Solus continued to forge new creations from the various metals and elements that also made the Transformers themselves, and Micronus created the sub-atomic realm of Microspace._

_After a period of peaceful building and construction, tensions between the Primes slowly grew. Secretly manipulated by Liege Maximo, Megatronus murdered Solus Prime, causing the first schism in the Primes. After Megatronus was banished, the Liege Maximo made his own play for power, but was defeated in the process. After this great battle, Nexus Prime fragmented himself into five robots, each one carrying and guarding a fragment of the Cyber Calibre. His components were dubbed: Clocker, Mainspring, Chaindrive, Cannonspring, and Pinion. The fight had lasting repercussions for the rest of the Thirteen - Megatronus, now dubbed "The Fallen", and the Liege had left the Primes for good, and the once idealistic Vector Prime despaired and sealed himself away in a pocket dimension. Onyx Prime, Micronus Prime and the Thirteenth Prime willingly entered the Well of All Sparks and sacrificed their lives in order to jump-start its creative processes, with the intent of creating a new race to inhabit the world._

_Alpha Trion and Alchemist Prime vowed to remain on Cybertron and nurture this new civilisation. Quintus Prime travelled into deep space with his Emberstone, with the intention of creating new races that will ally with future Cybertronian civilisations. Meanwhile, far out in space, the forgotten Requiem Blaster gradually accrues a collection of space junk around it. As its gravitational pull increases, more and more drifting shipwrecks and space junk gather around it, eventually forming an artificial planetoid. This artificial planet will later become known as Junkion. Meanwhile, sealed away in a parallel dimension, the Fallen swore revenge for his humiliation and exile._

_The three Primes that entered the Well activated the AllSpark, which in turn, emitted a great burst of energy. From this beam of energy came a wide variety of mechanical life, including precursors to modern Cybertronians. Among them was a robot named Orion Pax; in reality, he is the Thirteenth Prime reborn in a humbler shape, unaware of his origins or true heritage. On the last stellar cycle, the Allspark's largest and most powerful creations of all, the Predacons and Maximals emerged, in the image of the Lord of Beasts, Onyx Prime. Predaking, leader of the Predacons, was the first of their kind, followed by Lazerback, Hun-Gurr, Twinstrike, Dragotron, and so on; Tigerhawk, leader of the Maximals, came to be too, followed by Skyshadow, Noctorro, Airhammer, and so on. Then came the Mini-Cons, from the image of Micronus Prime himself: Strada, Mach Kick, Battlehorn, Magna Stampede, etc. Many more came and followed in either faction, and while the Maximals and Mini-Cons were peaceful with other humanoid Cybertronians and each other, the Predacons came into tension and eventual conflict._

_Nonetheless, Cybertron's fledgling ecosystems continued to grow and prosper for many thousands of years. Eventually, however, a passing red giant star interfered with Cybertron's own sun, causing meteor strikes and solar flares. While many humanoid Transformers took shelter underground in stasis lock, the Predacons remained unshielded on the surface and ultimately didn't survive, though they left behind a multitude of fossils containing extractable CNA. Some of the Maximals and Mini-Cons, however, managed to escape for the stars and seek for other worlds to take refuge. __Some of the planets that some of the surviving Maximals eventually found included__ Animatron, Beast, Eukaris, Primordia, and Equestria._

_The surviving Cybertronians were quick to rebuild their wounded world. In the era that followed, many small settlements and villages formed as protection from marauding warlords and barbarian armies. One such settlement, known as Iacon, became home to an influential group known as the Patterners. Composed of survivors from the Great Cataclysm, this group of rationalists and philosophers rallied under the leadership of Azimuth. Their quest for knowledge led them to study the movements and patterns of the stars, and eventually carved great geometric symbols into the face of Cybertron. Their movement eventually spawned many splinter groups and counter-cults, such as the cult of Random led by Galvatron._

_At some point during this time, the Dark Spark was discovered and studied by the Patterners and Disciples of the Thirteen, with some debate as to its origins. After witnessing its dark power, the Crystal Guardians decided that it was too powerful for study to be allowed to continue, and locked it away in vaults deep beneath their city._

_Eventually, the Quintessons - creations of Quintus Prime - discovered the world of Cybertron. Remotely observing the world by a system of probes secretly inserted into Cybertronians, the aliens began preparing to invade the world, secretly intending to turn Cybertronians into mindless workers and selling them into slavery. Whatever happened to Quintus Prime himself remained a mystery for a long time._

_A young Ratchet discovered a Quintesson probe inside the worker Coldwelder. Not long afterwards, the first Quintesson ships descended from the sky in a grand arrival, and set themselves up as benevolent emissaries sent to "uplift" Cybertron into the galactic community. They won the public support of Cybertronians by "teaching" them how to transform - in reality, they were simply activating the dormant transformation cogs in the bodies of all Transformers._

_Buoyed by popular opinion, the Quintessons soon established a globalised puppet government ruled by Sentinel Zeta Prime and a High Council of thirteen Transformers. Under Quintesson guidance and influence, Cybertronians rapidly developed both public and private infrastructure, and eventually mastered spaceflight and dimensional travel. Before long, however, cracks began to show in their benign façade. The Quintessons established a new Supreme Court in line with their twisted ideals of justice, while other Quintessons siphoned off the fruit of Cybertron's labour for their own ends. Some Transformers were even modified to serve as transportation for their rulers, such as installing cockpits on the bodies of the Seekers. The Quintesson occupation had a negative effect on the Well itself; Cybertronians began emerging from the Allspark without names or personalities. One such Transformer was the newly born D-16, who would be assigned a position in the mines of Cybertron._

_When a resistance movement finally exposed the many lies of the Quintessons, they were overthrown and routed from the system in a war effort headed by Sentinel Prime himself, the Elite Guard, and the aforementioned resistance. D-16 was one of the many working-class Cybertronians called to arms. With new space bridges engineered from the Quintesson's half-completed projects, Cybertron entered its Golden Age..._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. The Golden Age

**_The Hasbro Aligned Timeline_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on _Transformers: War for Cybertron_, _Fall of Cybertron_, _Prime_, _Rescue Bots_, _Robots in Disguise_ (2015), _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, _G.I. Joe: Renegades_, _Kaijudo_, and _Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do_, owned and created by Hasbro Studios

* * *

_The Golden Age_

_The Golden Age brought sweeping changes to Cybertronian social structure and hierarchy. Sentinel Prime took full control over the ex-Quintesson bureaucracy with the support of the High Council. The Well of All Sparks also brought forth many new sparks overtime, many of which are eventually harnessed as part of Cybertron's colonisation efforts. Under Sentinel's rule, the new space bridge network allowed trailblazing Cybertronians to colonise more than two hundred faraway planets, including Archon, Neutronia, Gigantion, Velocitron, Junkion, Aquatron, and the Hub. Concerted construction and cyberforming efforts turn many of these worlds into miniature Cybertrons. While these new colony worlds were initially supported by Cybertronian energon, many of them harnessed "torches" to create miniature Wells, rendering them completely independent from Cybertron._

_The construction of the spaceport on the Hydrax Plateau began, and Moonbases One and Two were constructed on the Mini-Con inhabited moons of Cybertron._

_Trypticon Station was put into orbit as well, and a crew of Seekers were tasked with defending the Dark Energon stored within, remnants of Unicron's attack on the planet. The High Council encouraged the gathering and storage of such Dark Energon aboard the vessel for study and analysis. During this time, the first Cybertronian data cylinders were created, which would store__ and preserve the accumulated knowledge of Cybertronian civilisation._

_At some point during the Golden Age, a civilisation known only as the Ancients arose. This civilisation of explorers and astronomers began their travels across the galaxy using the innovated Space Bridge technology, gathering treasures from many worlds, and charting the known universe in their stellar cartography chambers. Among the planets visited by the Ancients was Earth. The Ancients were undone by a mysterious cataclysm that also devastated the nearby region, creating the lifeless, inhospitable region known as the Rust Sea. Many of their structures however managed to survive intact- albeit forgotten- including the large tomb that also housed their maps._

_After 8,000 years of prosperity and exploration, the Golden Age would inevitably draw to a close. The Well of All Sparks began to slow down its production of new life, and other cracks begin to show in Cybertronian civilisation. Meanwhile, among the colonies, the dreaded Rust Plague swept from star system to star system via the space bridge network, devastating some worlds and completely sterilising others. In desperation, Sentinel ordered the destruction of the space bridge network entirely to prevent the spread of the contagion. Cybertron was spared from certain potential destruction, albeit at the cost of its many colony worlds. Millions of Transformers stranded across the galaxy continued to adapt to their new home worlds, and many forgot their origins entirely over time._

_As time went on, various crises on the ex-colony worlds led to drastic changes among their inhabitants. Velocitron's inhabitants, plagued by resource shortages, slipped deeper and deeper into their racing obsession as a form of cultural diversion. The Junkions began building cities and structures entirely out of their planetoid's bountiful supplies of garbage and trash, forming a stable and productive society. The Neutronians discovered Amalgamous Prime's mythical transformation cog, changing the entire population into omnicombinational shifters known as Mutacons. Aquatron was re-colonised by Quintessons, who forcefully incorporated the planet into their Imperium while simultaneously tampering with the planet's inhabitants to create the Sharkticons, Allicons, Trans-Ogranics and many other strange creations to come._

_Meanwhile, during this period in the wake of their exile and defeat, a young female Quintesson made a pact with a mysterious being who called himself Logos for retribution against the Cybertronians that banished her own kind, especially Quintus Prime himself. So he offered her a simple staff of power yet to be tapped into, and she abandoned her now-forgotten name and declared herself as Quintessa, the Prime of Life.__.._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. The Age of Rust

**_The Hasbro Aligned Timeline_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on _Transformers: War for Cybertron_, _Fall of Cybertron_, _Prime_, _Rescue Bots_, _Robots in Disguise_ (2015), _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, _G.I. Joe: Renegades_, _Kaijudo_, and _Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do_, owned and created by Hasbro Studios

* * *

_The Age of Rust_

_In the waning years of the Golden Age, the caste system was implemented, where civilian guilds oversaw and assigned newly created Transformers to jobs, and it eventually became a major social institution under the urging of Sentinel. Alpha Trion grew troubled with the increasingly oppressive social system, and consulted the supercomputer Vector Sigma for guidance, hoping to use the Matrix to revitalise Cybertron's culture. Vector Sigma declined his request, but reassured him that the time would soon be right for the Matrix's reactivation. Instead, Vector Sigma gave him the Badge of Vector Prime, a gift for Sentinel Prime. While Alpha Trion waited for the Matrix, he retreated further and further into the Hall of Records, eventually becoming a recluse._

_Cybertron abandoned many ancient traditions, such as travelling through the Underworld. However though, these controversial reorganisations didn't go unnoticed, and many newly born Transformers became dissatisfied with their lot in life, some seeking change. As a result, Cybertron's culture and society stagnated slowly yet greatly; the dynamic architecture and artwork that characterised older eras of society were replaced by dull, drab buildings._

_The city-states of Kaon and Slaughter City, populated mostly by low-caste miners and workers, soon turned to gladiatorial combat as a way to escape from the drudgery of their lives. The High Council, while aware of why the games began, done nothing to stop them. D-16 began a prosperous career of pit fighting, and eventually took on the name Megatronus in honour of the Prime of the same name. He later saw fit to shorten it to Megatron and used his newfound publicity to denounce the stifling caste system. His rhetoric inspired a group of followers that includes fellow gladiator and spymaster Soundwave and the sadistic scientist Shockwave. Realising the threat that this upstart poses, Sentinel Prime sent his agents Bumper and Fastback to infiltrate his organisation. Megatron soon discovered the duo and had them executed in secret and quickly rid any trace or evidence._

_At the same time, a young data clerk named Orion Pax, monitoring transmissions from across Cybertron, befriended Megatron, and the two of them began a secret correspondence. Alpha Trion encouraged his protege, in the hopes that Orion's ideals would temper Megatronus's extremism. They had intense yet friendly debates over the nature of free will and the danger__ of their questionable ideals, and soon Orion began training with Jazz, learning to fire an ion-cannon and to fashion his arms into an axe and even a sword._

_Meanwhile, an energon thief named Drift came to Megatron's attention who rebranded him "Deadlock" and had him trained under Shadow Raker._

_Before long, Orion visited Megatron in person in Kaon. Terrorists, calling themselves "Decepticons", began bombings in Megatron's name, attacking such popular spots as Six Lasers Over Cybertron. Megatron himself made his first public announcement on the Grid, stating he wasn't responsible for the attacks and would eventually bring the perpetrators to justice. In reality, however, Megatron had heard rumours about the bombings and terrorist attacks but did nothing to prevent them. Megatron and Orion were soon granted a meeting with the High Council and appeared before them for a proposal. In his speech, Megatron demanded that he be named the next Prime, and threatened to violently overthrow the Council if they don't comply. Orion, not believing in violence as a solution to achieve justice, followed him up with a speech of his own. He argued that the people of Cybertron are more than just empty machines, they should be autonomous robots, or "Autobots", and that everyone should be able to make their own choices in life. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by Orion's words and they were inspired to appoint Orion a potential Prime. They even gave him the new name of "Optimus", in par to his sense of optimism. Megatron, on the other hand, was incensed by the fact that his speech went unnoticed, and his ambitions thwarted. In a fit of anger, he murdered the Council member Halogen and spitefully severed all ties with his former friend. At Optimus's urging, the two sides retreated for now to avoid further bloodshed in the Council halls. However, the Council itself had fragmented; with Contrail, Ratbat, and Drivetrain choosing to support the Decepticon cause. Megatron officially declared war on the Autobots, including Optimus Prime and his own followers, sparking the Great War.__.._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. The Great War

**_The Hasbro Aligned Timeline_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on _Transformers: War for Cybertron_, _Fall of Cybertron_, _Prime_, _Rescue Bots_, _Robots in Disguise_ (2015), _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, _G.I. Joe: Renegades_, _Kaijudo_, and _Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do_, owned and created by Hasbro Studios

* * *

_The Great War_

_The war quickly spread beyond the High Council, and before long battle lines were drawn as various city-states declared their allegiances. Autobots and their allies controlled the most important locations on Cybertron, including Iacon and Kalis. Shortly after the declaration of war, the Allspark stopped producing new Cybertronians altogether; some interpret this as an act of divine rebellion. Undeterred, the Decepticons launched their first strike by seizing Fort Scyk. Ultra Magnus and his Council Guardians managed to hold the line long enough for the Autobots to send reinforcements. The Decepticons then attack and occupy the Hydrax Plateau. With this crucial region under Decepticon control, Megatron quickly took over the majority of Cybertron's eastern hemisphere, which remained in Decepticon hands for the majority of the war. The Decepticons then captured the Satellite Command Center at Polyhex. The battle of Crystal City saw the Constructicons, having been deployed and combined together into Devastator, against the Autobots, razing the city. Fortunately, any of its scientific treasures survived the destruction. Many dangerous weapons, such as Cosmic Rust and the Cybonic plague, were developed by the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program._

_During the early years of this conflict however, Sentinel Prime was mysteriously assassinated by a group of bounty hunters known simply as the Dreads. This sudden demise eventually gave way and rise to the temporary successor, Zeta Prime_

_The Autobots won their first major victory at Kalis, where Optimus, Sideswipe, and Jazz toppled the Gestalt combiner, Bruticus, of the Combaticons. Kalis remained in Autobot hands and the Autobots began using long-range combat against the Decepticons. Shockwave's armies occupied the cities of Tarn and Vos. Shockwave manipulated the two cities and turned them against one another, destroying them both. The Decepticon campaign reached Praxus, where they encountered stiff Autobot resistance. The city-state was ultimately levelled by the fighting, and to this day the outcome was unclear. Prowl and Ironhide, citizens of Praxus, joined the Autobot cause and became part of Optimus Prime's inner circle of confidants._

_Megatron, still stinging from the loss of Praxus, ordered the Combaticons to spearhead a massacre at Nova Cronum. In the meantime, Minicon saboteurs managed to steal and reverse-engineer Shockwave's secrets, and before long the Autobots create their own combiners, the Aerialbots, Protectobots and Technobots. Optimus Prime assigned Ultra Magnus to lead an unruly squadron known as the Wreckers in the hopes of instilling discipline into their ranks, and with the aid of the newly created Defensor, the team defends the Tagan Heights against the Stunticons, Combaticons and Constructicons, although the fighting between the Autobot comdiners (Superion, Defensor and Computron) and the Decepticon combiners (Menasor, Bruticus and Devastator) demolished the area._

_At some point during the war, Optimus survived an assassination attempt by Skyquake at the Battle of Technahar._

_After centuries of stasis, the AllSpark created a final generation of Transformers, most of whom sided with the Autobots. Among them was the Autobot Bumblebee, who distinguished himself on the battlefield and became one of Optimus Prime's closest compatriots. Other young Autobots included Prowl, Bluestreak and Smokescreen entered the boot camp of the Elite Guard with hopes of becoming a full-fledged soldier._

_Several Autobot scouts and warriors were put into different groups: Bumblebee, along with Brawn, __Cliffjumper, Gears, Huffer and Windcharger, were in Beta Team. __Beachcomber, Cosmos, Powerglide, Seaspray and Warpath were established as Gamma Team. __Hubcap, Outback, Pipes, Swerve and Wheelie formed Delta Team._

_Arcee and her close friend and comrade Tailgate were recruited to and served in Delta Team for most of the war. After a raid on a Decepticon munitions depot, both of them were captured and interrogated by the Decepticon Airachnid. Although Arcee was rescued by Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, they were too late to save Tailgate. At least some battles took place off Cybertron with the Wreckers having an adventure on Sandokan._

_As the war continued, the Autobots were gradually outnumbered and outgunned. Zeta and Optimus made the painful decision to eject the AllSpark from Cybertron, so that Megatron couldn't create more Transformers. In the ensuing battle, the Allspark was fired through a space bridge into deep space from Tyger Pax. The Autobots also decided to eject various data cylinders from Cybertron to prevent Decepticons from using the vital knowledge within. With the Allspark gone, the Decepticons began focus their attention on Iacon, one of the last regions still under Autobot control._

_Ratchet and Cogwheel were captured and interrogated by the bounty hunter Lockdown for coordinates of the Allspark and the cylinders, which they refused. As a result, Lockdown executed Cogwheel before the traumatised Ratchet, but the medic was saved at the last minute by Optimus._

_Seeking a new edge in the war, Megatron stormed Trypticon Station and wrested control of it from Starscream, empowering himself and other Decepticons with the Dark Energon stored there. As part of their next strike, the Decepticon-allied Seekers travelled deep underneath Cybertron in search of the long-abandoned Geosynchronous Energon Bridge beneath the ruins of Crystal City, which would allow the manufacture of new Dark Energon for the Decepticons' use._

_Megatron led a group of Decepticons into Iacon, to find a means of travelling to the very core of Cybertron to spread the Dark Energon. Though Zeta Prime attemptted to stand in his way, he was soon defeated by the vengeful Decepticon leader himself, but unbeknownst to Megatron, Omega Supreme was reactivated due to these events, and declared intent on stopping the Decepticons for good. The Decepticon forces managed to cripple the Guardian's alternate mode, and Megatron and his troops soon defeated him on ground level. Because of this, the Decepticon leader managed to reach Cybertron's core and corrupt it with Dark Energon—a critical blow against the Autobots._

_The Autobots, however, weren't yet defeated, and they mustered a counter-attack to rout the remaining Decepticons from Iacon. Zeta, having been imprisoned in Kaon, was able to send a transmission, and a small group of Autobots, led by Optimus, soon launched an incursion into the prison to recover him. However, the former Prime perished just as he had been rescued. The Autobots returned the body to Iacon before the High Council, and Optimus officially came to accept that his name as Prime and must take up his role as leader. From then on, he fully became known as Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes. Optimus's first task as a true Prime was to cleanse the infected core. Heading down through Cybertron's inner layers, Optimus found much of the planet was thoroughly infected by Dark Energon. The core, the spark of the life-giver itself, told Prime that Cybertron was so greatly corrupted that it would take millions of years of shutdown in order to undo the grievous damage done by Megatron's Dark Energon. Optimus was then given the Matrix of Leadership by the Core, a fragment of Prima's powerful sword that contained a portion of Cybertron's spark..._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. The Great Exodus

**_The Hasbro Aligned Timeline_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on _Transformers: War for Cybertron_, _Fall of Cybertron_, _Prime_, _Rescue Bots_, _Robots in Disguise_ (2015), _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, _G.I. Joe: Renegades_, _Kaijudo_, and _Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do_, owned and created by Hasbro Studios

* * *

_The Great Exodus  
__A few thousand years ago..._

_As soon as Prime returned to the surface, he ordered that an exodus from Cybertron would take place immediately. Preparations were made to flee the planet, but many of the escaping galactic transports were shot down by Trypticon Station before they could leave Cybertron's orbit. Trypticon itself came to life, thanks to multiple sparks implanted by Shockwave, and Optimus Prime led his forces in a battle to knock it out of orbit, with the help of Jetfire and the Aerialbots. The ensuing battle resulted in Trypticon revealing his ginormous robotic mode and hurtling towards Cybertron's surface. However, Trypticon didn't perish upon impact, and was confronted by the Autobot leader himself. After defeating the Decepticon Titan, Optimus and his forces regrouped at the site of the Ark, a deep-space interceptor and the flagship of the makeshift Autobot fleet._

_With the Decepticons in control of most of Cybertron, the remaining Autobots began fuelling the ship with scavenged Energon. Both factions developed an interest in the ancient, powerful artefact known as the Dark Spark, and the Decepticons managed to locate and open the vault below Crystal City that contained it. Shockwave made contact with the Insecticons, subterranean creatures that had been driven to the surface after Cybertron's core shut down. The Decepticon scientist managed to form an alliance with these creatures, and their sentient representatives (__Sharpshot__, __Kickback, and Hardshell) officially joined the Decepticons, pledging the support of their numerous feral brethren._

_However, the Decepticons and Insecticons were tailed by the Autobots, and a running battle ensued, with both groups trying to return the artefact to their respective strongholds. Eventually, the Decepticons succeeded in bringing the Dark Spark to Megatron at Kolkular, where he placed the artefact in his chest in imitation of the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus Prime arrived to confront the Decepticon leader, but was set upon by a horde of undead Autobots reanimated by the Dark Spark's power. The Autobot leader overcame these corrupted foes and engaged Megatron head on, and the two combatants unleashed the powers of the artefacts in their chests. The power of the Matrix of Leadership eventually won out, violently ejecting the Dark Spark from the Decepticon leader and into space. With the artefact no longer a threat, Optimus ordered the Autobots to fall back to Iacon and the Ark.  
_

_While most of the Autobots ready the Ark for liftoff, the Lightning Strike Coalition warrior Swoop discovered a massive reserve of untainted Energon in the Sea of Rust. He attempted to contact Grimlock and the other Autobots, but was captured by Shockwave before he could reveal the nature of his discovery. Grimlock and the rest of his squadron disobeyed Prime's orders and hijacked an Autobot dropship to rescue him. Grimlock, Snarl, Slug, and Sludge reached the outskirts of Shockwave's tower, but were overwhelmed by Shockwave's Insecticons and taken captive by Shockwave, who had plans for the quintet of warriors. Inspired by alien lifeforms he has viewed with ancient Space Bridge technology, he began experimenting on them._

_Shockwave used the critically injured Sludge as a test run, successfully rebuilding his alternate mode into a sauropod dinosaur, before ordering Kickback to dump his body in the tunnels underneath the Rust Sea. Shockwave rebuilt the rest into powerful berserkers with saurian alternate modes and imprisoned them in his tower, intending to use them as his own personal warriors._

_With Grimlock missing in action, Optimus led his warriors to buy time for the Autobots to shut down Iacon and launch the Ark. Optimus discovered the existence of Metroplex, an enormous Autobot incorporated into Iacon's structure who had lain dormant for millions of years. Optimus and Metroplex teamed up to help fight the Decepticons, and despite suffering numerous injuries Metroplex managed to deal a lethal blow to Megatron, grievously injuring him. However, the attack depleted all of the Autobot's remaining supplies of energon. With Megatron out of commission, Starscream took advantage of the situation and nominated himself as the new leader of the Decepticons._

_Jazz and Cliffjumper went off searching for Grimlock and his forces in the Sea of Rust, where they found Shockwave's tower, Sludge's body in stasis lock and the uncorrupted Energon Swoop had discovered earlier. However, on Starscream's orders, the Combaticons attacked the Autobot convoy, then combined into Bruticus and crashed the transport, recovering half of the Energon. However, Starscream was unimpressed with their performance and ordered their imprisonment._

_Meanwhile, Soundwave recovered Megatron's remains and rebuilt his body, using an infusion of Dark Energon to revive him. Megatron confronted Starscream and resumed control of the Decepticons. Seeking use of Trypticon, Megatron headed for his location in Iacon and successfully scavenged many of his components._

_In Shockwave's lab, a disgraced Starscream discovered Grimlock, who he attempted to recruit to his cause. Defiant, the rage-filled Autobot threw the Seeker into a wall and escaped. As he fought and battled his way through Shockwave's cadre of Decepticons and Insecticons, Grimlock reunited with the surviving members of the Lightning Strike Coalition, although he believed Sludge was dead. Now operating as the "Dinobots", Grimlock confronted Shockwave and destroyed his space bridge. Both were caught in the ensuing explosion._

_Despite the tower's destruction, the space portal still remained and was estimated to close within a certain amount of time. Metroplex sacrificed his spark to ensure that the Ark could launch. Optimus and many of the Autobots escaped aboard the Ark and set the controls for the heart of the portal. They were pursued, however, by Megatron aboard Trypticon, whose form became a spacecraft dubbed the Nemesis. The two vehicles and their respective crews battled as they raced for the space bridge above the planet, which ignited, scattering the two vessels across the galaxy.__.._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. After the Exodus

**_The Hasbro Aligned Timeline_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on _Transformers: War for Cybertron_, _Fall of Cybertron_, _Prime_, _Rescue Bots_, _Robots in Disguise_ (2015), _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, _G.I. Joe: Renegades_, _Kaijudo_, and _Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do_, owned and created by Hasbro Studios

* * *

_After the Great Exodus_

_Grimlock, having fallen to the ground from the collapsing space bridge tower, was found by his Dinobot comrades. Four cycles after the launch of the Ark, an Autobot cleanup crew discovered Sludge's abandoned body and manage to bring him back online._

_Sludge, Grimlock, and the other Dinobots all joined up with Ultra Magnus's Wreckers, and together they continued to fight against Shockwave's forces for control of Cybertron, even as the planet commenced its shutdown sequence._

_The Space Bridge detonation took the Ark and Nemesis to the outskirts of the Milky Way galaxy, where Optimus detected a faint signal left behind by the Allspark's passage. Prime and his crew were guided by the Matrix to nearby Velocitron, teetering on the brink of civil war. However, Makeshift, having infiltrated the crew, managed to provoke enough civil unrest among the Velocitronians that Ransack and his group of political malcontents attacked Override, sparking a civil war. The Autobots managed to escape through a space bridge, Optimus having recovered two pieces of the Blades of Time on Velocitron's surface, though he mistakenly believed they are pieces of the Star Sabre. The Autobots next travelled to Junkion, where they befriended the native Junkions and began repairs on the Ark. However, Makeshift once again attempted to sabotage the repair effort, but was caught in the act.  
_

_Meanwhile, Alpha Trion was put under house arrest by Shockwave, but he managed to send the Autobot Chaindrive to Optimus with another piece of the Blades of Time. Armed with a hazy knowledge of the future from the Covenant of Primus that Optimus Prime would eventually end up on Earth, Alpha Trion launched Cybertronian relics located within the Iacon Hall of Records to Earth, not only to keep them from the clutches of the Decepticons, but to ensure that Optimus would eventually find them. Smokescreen, having ended up on security detail for Alpha Trion, was captured by Decepticon forces during their attacking the Hall of Records and taken to the ship Twilight, but not before Alpha Trion secretly managed to hide one of the relics within the young Autobot._

_The Nemesis, following the trail of the Ark, landed on Velocitron and later Junkion. Axer, an ex-Decepticon, recovered the Requiem Blaster from the core of Junkion, causing the demi-planet to tear apart. Prime, meanwhile, managed to contact Vector Prime in his pocket dimension, who also helped to reunite five bots the Autobots have met (Chaindrive among them) into Nexus Prime. A climatic battle took place on Junkion, with the Autobots triumphant and the Blaster destroyed. However, the Junkions themselves were enslaved by space-pirate expatriate Transformers called the Star Seekers and taken to places unknown._

_With Autobot control over the planet steadily weakening, Shockwave and the remaining Decepticons took domination of Iacon, forcing the Wreckers to retreat to Cybertron's comparatively barren polar regions to launch hit-and-run attacks on Decepticon convoys. Shockwave built his newest tower in the centre of Iacon and continued his experiments, studying the effects of Dark Energon on the city's beleaguered inhabitants. He eventually kidnapped Alpha Trion and tried to use him to access Vector Sigma to forge a Decepticon Matrix that would further enhance his control over Cybertron. The Wreckers teamed up with the recovered Omega Supreme to launch a rescue mission._

_Simultaneously, out in space, Optimus Prime and company discovered the seemingly utopian world of Aquatron, inhabited by friendly amphibious robots. In reality, the Aquatronians are subjugated servants of the Quintessons, and their leader Inquirata manipulated both Optimus Prime and Shockwave to further his own ends. The Nemesis arrived not long afterwards, following a skirmish with Thundertron, but the two sides were forced into a temporary truce by the Quintessons. When the Quintessons revealed their true colours, Optimus Prime and Megatron were forced to work together to escape from the Quintesson's twisted courtrooms._

_ Thanks to Shockwave's experiments with Dark Energon on Vector Sigma, the Quintessons were able to launch a second invasion of Cybertron using their Sharkticon shock troops. Although the Wreckers managed to save Alpha Trion, they were too late to stop the invasion. General Tyrannicon stormed Iacon, beaten down both Omega Supreme and Devastator, and allied with Senator Ratbat to gain access to the Hall of Records. The invasion was only stopped when Megatron, still on Aquatron, discovered the Sharkticon's own copy of the Matrix and used it to override Tyrannicon's command over his troops. The Wreckers managed to keep the Hall of Records in Cybertronian hands while Rack n' Ruin split off from the group and rigged Shockwave's tower to explode. In the ensuing fight underneath Aquatron, Tyrannicon and Inquirata were killed, while Optimus and Megatron barely managed to survive and escape the detonation of the Space Bridge. The two factions departed the now-freed Aquatron while Optimus continued his search for the Allspark.  
_

_Meanwhile, Cybertron's conditions continued to deteriorate, and eventually Ultra Magnus put out the call for the final Autobot evacuation of the planet. A convoy of ships escaped, but Magnus's personal craft was shot down, and the Wrecker leader was captured by the Forged, a faction of ex-Decepticons serving under Shockwave. The Dinobots mounted a rescue mission to a Forged prison in the Sea of Rust, where they found not only Magnus, but scores of other Autobot prisoners. They staged a prison break, but were confronted by the leader of the group, Ser-Ket, who had been altered with Predacon CNA in much the same way that they were altered with dinosaur DNA. Grimlock was able to defeat her in battle, but Shockwave arrived soon afterwards, and Magnus and the Dinobots were recaptured._

_The Decepticon scientist attempted to complete his work on Grimlock and erase the Dinobot's free will, but his teammates and Ultra Magnus were able to escape their cell again in time to intervene, violently decapitating Shockwave. However, a hologram message revealed that Shockwave is in fact alive and well, and what the Dinobots just killed was merely a remote avatar. With the immediate threat passed, Magnus set off to join the leaving fleet, whilst the Dinobots resolved to remain on Cybertron, seeking to hunt down their nemesis Shockwave and help the few Autobots that remain._

_Eventually, energon shortages forced Cybertron's remaining population into the tunnels under the surface, where they scavenged fuel from underground deposits and by hunting the planet's subterranean fauna. Survivors grouped together to establish underground cities, one of which was led by "king" Grimlock, and the surface was left desolate and ruined._

_Across the galaxy, the Great War continued on other planets. A battle saw the Decepticon Deadlock nearly destroyed before he was taken in by the Circle of Light and taught the ways of the warrior and blade. Retaking his original name, Drift abandoned the Decepticon cause and defected._

_Another alien world to see combat was the planet Earth, which was seeded with energon by Cybertronians. During Earth's Stone Age, a group of Autobots rescued a tribe of primitive humans from a meteor shower. Among the Decepticon combatants were a group of genetically engineered Predacons created by Shockwave. Their presence inspired the human legends of dragons, although they eventually died out, leaving behind only remains. Other Decepticons included Skyquake, were dispatched to Earth to guard its energon resources. At some point, a group of Autobots visited ancient Greece, where they left behind an Energon Harvester. The Cybertronians on Earth eventually left, died out, or entered stasis lock, leaving Earth abandoned for the time being..._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. The Birth of Friendship

**_The Hasbro Aligned Timeline_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on _Transformers: War for Cybertron_, _Fall of Cybertron_, _Prime_, _Rescue Bots_, _Robots in Disguise_ (2015), _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, _G.I. Joe: Renegades_, _Kaijudo_, and _Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do_, owned and created by Hasbro Studios

* * *

_The Birth of Friendship_

_Meanwhile, in the planet known as Equestria, __normal ponies, unicorns, and pegasi lived together under extremely hostile conditions for a long time since the very beginning of their civilisation. Grogar declared himself ruler over a collection of farms and pastures, and created various monsters to lay siege to the land. However, a young pony by the name of Gusty the Great rose up against the Ram King and banished him to parts unknown._

_The unicorn tribe was under the rule of Queen Platinum, with the advise of Clover the Clever, apprentice of Star Swirl the Bearded himself; Chancellor Puddinghead led the Earth ponies, with Smart Cookie as his secretary; and Commander Hurricane led the pegasi, with Private Pansy as his second-in-command. Chancellor Puddinghead attempted to pass a law mandating Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal. Clover the Clever underwent seven trials, one of which involved pursuing and defeating an evil sorceress in possession of a memory-erasing artefact._

_A mysterious blizzard appeared and topples the precarious peace of the separate tribes. The tribe leaders set out to find a new land. When they all discovered the same land at the same time, their feud started over, attracting the windigos and causing another blizzard. As the tribe leaders froze, their cohorts became friends, and the Fire of Friendship was created. The tribe leaders thawed out of the ice, made amends, and agreed to share the land as one unified race in order to defeat and banish their shared menace. Upon this victory, Equestria was founded and the day of triumph was celebrated as the holiday of Hearth's Warming Day. Later during this Golden Age period, they also discovered and learnt of the strange symbols that appeared on their flanks and their connection to the individual skills and talents._

_As part of this grand, diverse and new world, the Crystal Empire was also established. Celestia and Luna met Star Swirl the Bearded and __were crowned princesses, each gifted with a journal__. During their youth, the princesses discover the Tree of Harmony and announced the construction of the Castle of the Two Sisters. Meanwhile, Princess Amore of the Crystal Ponies established the Crystal Faire, and Star Swirl relinquished his duties of raising the sun and moon to the two princesses, who earned their cutie marks for doing so. Star Swirl began mentoring Celestia and Luna in magic. Canterlot was built, thanks in part to the efforts of Mistmane. The celebration of its completion was celebrated annually as the Grand Galloping Gala._

_However, elsewhere in the world, another species of intelligent creatures known as changelings are put under the oppressive rule of the dark Princess Chrysalis. During the "pre-Classical era," Star Swirl the Bearded created more than two hundred spells and had a wing in the Canterlot archives dedicated to him. During the "Paleopony Period," a population of ponies were afflicted by cutie pox. Random cutie marks appeared all over ponies' bodies, causing them to uncontrollably perform the talents that come with them. The cause of the breakout was never discovered, and the cutie pox disappeared as mysteriously as soon as it arrived. Later, an Earth pony prince gave an Alicorn princess a love potion and this began the celebration of Hearts and Hooves Day._

_Lord Tirek and Scorpan travelled to Equestria, seeking to steal its magic. Scorpan, having come to appreciate the ponies' ways, betrayed Tirek to the princesses. The centaur was then banished to Tartarus for his crimes. Rockhoof saved his village from a volcanic eruption, joined the Mighty Helm, and helped a young Cherufe reunite with its mother. Flash Magnus used his shield to fend off an army of dragons, and he and the Royal Legion later protected a village of griffons from the Dread Storm. Somnambula saved Prince Hisan and her home village from an evil sphinx and an enchanted snake. Mage Meadowbrook cured an outbreak of Swamp Fever in the Hayseed Swamps and travelled across Equestria healing other sick ponies and towns. A group of Sirens invaded Equestria, causing disharmony between ponies with their singing, so Stygian brought together Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook, and Star Swirl the Bearded in order to stop the beastly menace, and Star Swirl banished the Sirens to an alternate world, believing they would cause no further harm there with their magic. Celestia and Luna were abducted by evil forces from another dimension, and Stygian and the Pillars joined forces to rescue them as well. However, out of envy and seemingly lack of any respect, the darkness within Stygian's heart transformed him into the Pony of Shadows, and the Pillars of Old Equestria were forced to imprison him and themselves in limbo. Before trapping themselves, the Pillars planted a seed infused with their magic that would later grow into the Tree of Harmony. In the wake of this disappearance, Discord rose to power and ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. He planted plunderseeds in order to drain the magic of the Tree of Harmony. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna collected the Elements of Harmony from the Tree of Harmony and used them to imprison Discord in stone.__ As a reward of defeating the tyrant, the two sisters were officially crowned as Queens of Equestria._

_Prince Sombra overthrew Queen Amore and became the new, tyrannical ruler of the Crystal Empire, enslaving the Crystal Ponies. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeated King Sombra, turned him to shadow, and banished him beneath the ice of the Arctic North. A curse enacted by Sombra caused the Crystal Empire and its population to temporarily vanish into thin air. Over time, Queen Luna became resentful when ponies sleep through her beautiful night. Just like Stygian before her, her bitterness transformed her into Nightmare Moon, and she attempted to overthrow her sister for absolute control. Queen Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to banish her sister to the moon. Since then, __Nightmare Night was established as a holiday as well._

_Queen Celestia established the E.U.P. Guard. During the anniversary of the first Celestial year of peace, General Firefly established the Wonderbolts. Young Granny Smith discovered zap apples, and Ponyville was founded. The Apple family began holding family reunions in Ponyville every hundred moons. The ponies of Ponyville established the tradition of Winter Wrap Up. Queen Chrysalis and her changelings besieged Timbucktu, and Chrysalis seized King Orion's crown. Queen Celestia defeated Chrysalis during the siege of Trot and banished her inside a volcano. The Apple family started to have a feud with the Pear family. Chiffon Swirl got her cutie mark in baking with the help of Pear Butter. Pear Butter married Bright Mac and became a member of the Apple family. Grand Pear and the rest of the Pear family relocated to Vanhoover._

_The history of Equestria was a rich tapestry, and still is to this very day..._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Sweet Beginnings

**_The Hasbro Aligned Timeline_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on _Transformers: War for Cybertron_, _Fall of Cybertron_, _Prime_, _Rescue Bots_, _Robots in Disguise_ (2015), _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, _G.I. Joe: Renegades_, _Kaijudo_, and _Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do_, owned and created by Hasbro Studios

* * *

_Sweet Beginnings_

_Once upon a time, in a world unlike any other, a world evolved into that filled with what we would see as __confectionery. Like Cybertron, Earth and Equestria, this planet was inhabited by diverse sapient creatures: fairies, elves, dwarves, trolls, even gingerbread people, etc. This world would be known as __Candyland._

_In the earliest years of civilisation, strange inhumanoid creatures from a neighbouring planet, led by three different yet equally malicious beings, made their way to Candyland and quickly became the dominating rulers of that world._

_However, they were banished back to their home planet of Primordia, thanks to the help of a powerful yet mysterious mystic by the name of Tonrar. Soon after, a__ kingdom was officially established to maintain peace, order and harmony upon the sweet lands, under the benevolent rule of King Kandy, Queen Frostine and their daughter, Princess Lolly._

_However, on the other side of the world, another empire and army was formed from pillars and rivers of salt, under the iron fist of a dark, immortal, beautiful and tyrannical witch-princess, also exiled long ago._

_Some timer later, a strange robotic alien without any memory of where he came from, crash-landed onto the word. This being would eventually be named Brainfreeze._

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
